Missions in GTA III
This is a list of all missions in Grand Theft Auto III, sorted by type, island and mission-giver. There are 51 storyline missions, 17 phone missions, 4 Off-road Missions and 4 Remote Controlled Missions. Story missions Portland Claude is betrayed by his girlfriend Catalina when she shoots him during a bank heist, leaving him for dead. He survives and is arrested, but on the way to the penitentiary, the Colombian Cartel ambushes the convoy to kidnap another prisoner, destroying the bridge in the process and isolating the island of Portland from other parts of Liberty City, and he and another prisoner named 8-Ball manage to escape. With his new allies, he eventually forms a connection with the Leone family by destroying the neighboring Triads and Forelli family. He finds out that Catalina has become a co-leader of the Colombian Cartel, and eventually destroys their ship filled with the drug SPANK. However, Salvatore Leone has grown paranoid and no longer trusts easily, so when Maria lies and says that she and Claude are having an affair just to spite him, he sends Claude to his death by planting a bomb in a car he ordered Claude to take away. Maria finds out and warns Claude just in time and, along with Yakuza leader Asuka Kasen, they leave Portland on a boat to Staunton Island. Introductory missions Luigi Goterelli Joey Leone Toni Cipriani (1) Salvatore Leone (1) Toni Cipriani (2) Salvatore Leone (2) 8-Ball Salvatore Leone (3) Staunton Island Claude is now a rogue from the gangs in Portland, with the Leone Family and the Triads after him, and begins making a new connection in the Yakuza. He assassinates Salvatore to prove he is no longer working for him, and he is introduced to Asuka's powerful brother Kenji and a corrupt policeman named Ray who helps him in exchange for doing his dirty work. Ray introduces him to Donald Love, a billionaire real estate mogul, who Claude helps as well for the benefit of Love and his company. However, to start a gang war and lower the real estate price of land Love wants, he steals a Colombian Cartel vehicle and kills Kenji, igniting a war between the two. He eventually finds Catalina again, who kidnaps Maria, kills Miguel and Asuka, and ransoms Maria for $500,000. Asuka Kasen Kenji Kasen Ray Machowski Donald Love Ray Machowski Asuka Kasen Catalina Shoreside Vale Catalina Phone missions Portland El Burro Marty Chonks Staunton Island King Courtney Shoreside Vale D-Ice Off-Road missions *Patriot Playground: Pass through fifteen checkpoints at the Portland Beach. *A Ride in the Park: Pass through twelve checkpoints in the park. *Multistorey Mayhem: Pass through fifteen checkpoints in the multistorey car park. *Gripped!: Pass through twenty checkpoints in Cedar Grove. Remote controlled vehicle missions *Diablo Destruction: Destroy as many Diablo Stallions as possible with an RC car. *Mafia Massacre: Destroy as many Mafia Sentinels as possible with an RC car. *Casino Calamity: Destroy as many Yakuza Stingers as possible with an RC car. *Rumpo Rampage: Destroy as many Hoods Rumpo XLs as possible with an RC car. Side missions *Import/Export: Collect several different vehicles in both Portland Island and Shoreside Vale. Two missions in Portland and one in Shoreside Vale. Other missions *Paramedic - Complete Level 12 to achieve infinite sprint. Required for 100%. *Firefighter - Extinguish 60 fires, 20 on each island. Required for 100%. *Taxi Driver - Complete 100 fares. Required for 100%. *Vigilante - Kill 60 criminals, 20 on each island. Required for 100%. Navigation ar:مهمات جي تي أي 3 es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto III pl:Misje w GTA III pt:Missões do GTA III ru:Миссии в GTA III Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:GTA III